What's Right
by shell of a human
Summary: Fonzie asks Richie out, Richie isn't so sure about it. Set in a more accepting 50's. My first oneshot, so please excuse if it seems like it wants to lead into something more.


AN: This is based on a dream that I had. I had to add a lot more to it because the way I remember it from my dream would be way too short to even bother putting it up.  
The only way that I "own" Happy Days is that I have seasons one and four on dvd.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Fonzie has had his eyes on someone for a little while now. And he was just about to go and talk to him.

"Hey Richie." Fonzie said with a smile. Fonzie had his eyes on Richie.

"Hi Fonzie." Richie could tell by Fonzie's voice he had something more in mind than just exchanging pleasantries.

Fonzie leaned against the booth next to Richie.

"I have to house sit for a friend tomorrow night and I was wonderin' if you would keep me company." Fonzie smiled.

"Uh, well I don't know if.." Richie started

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Fonzie wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

Fonzie strolled out and hopped on his bike, leaving Richie there speechless.

"Looks like you got yourself a date there I see." said Potsie, nudging Richie.

"Sit on it Potsie" Richie huffed and rested his head on the table.

"Alright Richie, you're nervous, I can tell. You've just never been out with someone like the Fonz before."

Richie lifted his head up and glared at Potsie. "And you have?"

"Oh sure, dozens of times."

Richie gave Potsie a strange look and said "Name two."

"Oh well, you know, I don't remember their names and.." Potsie sort of trailed off.

"See."

"Alright, alright, so I haven't necked with anybody with as much of a reputation as Fonzie". Potsie said.

Richie gave him a questionable look

"Or anyone with a reputation at all." Potsie admitted. "But hey, now you can say you have."

Richie didn't see a date as a right to impress people. He got up and went home and take a shower to think about tomorrow night.

Richie stared in the mirror and combed his hair, convincing himself that it was alright to go out with Fonzie. Sure Fonzie was way more experianced and had redefined the meaning of a date. He was very nervous to go out with Fonzie. Sure, he was nervous to go on any date, but especially this one.

He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. He tossed and turned all night. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. When he woke up, his head was spinning with all sorts of mixed thoughts. It ended on uncertainty. He got out of bed and got dressed. He combed his hair for 30 minutes before he went over to Potsie's. He needed some form of advice on this, he didn't even know what kind he was looking for just something to know he'd be alright.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie got up and looked in the mirror, just a few bruises. Boy was his father mad last night. Potsie supposed he had been hitting the bottle again and had a bunch of pent up rage from being layed off. He didn't know how to cover this one up. Everyone would know that Potsie wouldn't have been in a fight in the past 24 hours. He got dressed and rested on his bed thinking up new excuses.

"Walked into a door? No, I used that one to recently ago. Fell down the stairs? More believable. Attacked by a bear? No, there's been no bear sightings in a long time." He though outloud. He got up and looked in the mirror "When are you going to stand up for yourself you worthless little-" He heard his window starting to open. He turned around to see Richie and quickly turned away so he wouldn't notice.

"Hey Potsie, I hope you don't mind that I-"

"It's fine." Potsie said, making eye contact with the floor. "Go on."

"Well it's about tonight, it's just. I don't know, I'm a little nervous about -- You know it's very hard to have a conversation when you don't look at me?"

"Sorry" Potsie said lifting his head and letting Richie see the 'good' side of his face.

"Well, I don't know if I can go on this date with Fonzie, you know? He's so, well, experianced and I'm.. Well, you know, I've been with a fair amount of girls" Richie paused and did his experianced laugh "But Fonzie? He's probably got 100 times the experiance. But a guy's gotta learn somewhere and." Richie stopped there. He was slightly annoyed with Potsie's lack of interest in what he had to say. Sure it didn't have much to do with him, and it wasn't that big of a deal, but he thought maybe Potsie would show that he cared somewhat.

"Sorry Rich." Potsie turned the full way around so Richie could see.

Richie was stunned. "Gee, I'm real sorry Potsie, if I had kno-"

"It's fine Rich. I don't see why you're so scared about tonight, you've got it made in the shade."

"Potsie, what happened?"

"Oh nothing. I fell down into -- I mean I tripped over -- I walked into a." No matter how many excuses Potsie had thought up, none of them seemed to fit.

Richie sat down next to Potsie and put his arm around him. "I'm so sorry Potsie" Richie tried to pull Potsie into a hug. Potsie let Richie hug him, but he didn't hug back. The two sat in silence for 20 minutes.

"Arnold's?"

"Sure Rich, but what am I going to say?"

"Fell down the stairs, I'll vouch for you."

Potsie didn't know whether to thank him or not so the two left in silence.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Fonz wants to see you in his office." some girl said to Richie, just getting his foot in the door. He left Potsie standing idly by the door and walked through the door labelled "Guys". Fonzie had been checking his hair before Richie walked in.

"You wanted to see me Fonz?"

"Yeah, uh, about tonight. Do you want me to pick you up or-"

"Sure Fonz, that would be swell."

"Of course, of course. As you know I am quite the gentleman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up at 6." Fonzie was acting sophisticated. Richie figured Fonzie was hinting at dressing more formal.

"Hey Fonz." Richie said, just before Fonzie left

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to wait in the driveway?"

"Woah. The Fonz does not make his dates wait in the cold. You can wait inside." And with that, the Fonz left the washroom.

Richie stood there for a minute dumbfounded. He walked over to the booth and sat across from Potsie, who was now sipping on a soda.

"What am I going to say to my parents?" Richie put his forehead on the table.

Potsie gave Richie a weird look. "You tell your parents everywhere you go?"

With his head still on the table, Richie said "No, he's coming to pick me up. He's a gentleman."

"But you live right next to-"

"I know."

Richie and Potsie sat there trying to think up excuses.

"Just wait on the couch all dressed up and if your parents ask, just say you're going out with Fonzie. They probably won't get what you mean by it and they probably won't ask about details."

Richie nodded. "But what about Joanie, she'll pro-"

"I'll probably what?" Joanie appeared suddenly shocking Richie.

"We can't tell you, it's a uh- surprise!" Potsie exclaimed "For your birthday."

Richie gave him a questioning look.

"My birthday isn't for months."

"It's always good to get a head start on things, you know that."

"Of course." Joanie rolled her eyes and walked off.

"See Rich, it'll be fine." Potsie reassured him.

Richie didn't feel so assured. "I should probably be getting ready now."

"I'll come help, and give you advice or something."

"Well, I don't know.." Richie could see that Potsie wouldn't want to be alone now "Alright, yeah. I need some help anyways."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Fonzie was back at his apartment. He wanted tonight to be special for Richie. He looked through his clothing to find something that would be nice enough to wear. He pulled on his jeans and put on a button up shirt, a plain black tie and a suit jacket. He looked at the clock. He still had 30 minutes. He went and brushed his teeth again. He picked up a newspaper and thumbed through it to pass the time.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"If only I knew what he was going to wear!" Richie exclaimed as he was digging through his closet.

"I have an idea." Potsie jumped out Richie's window

"Wait! Where are you going?" Richie shouted out the window "Potsie!" Richie paced around his room "Why does he always do this when I need him most?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie ran over to the side of Fonzie's apartment with the window. He scaled the wall and peered in through the window to catch a glimpse of Fonzie. He managed to see part of Fonzie's jacket and saw blue jeans. "Just enough." He said outloud. He quickly covered his mouth. He saw Fonzie starting to get up. He practically ran down the wall and dashed towards Richie's window. He climbed up and slid in Richie's window.

"Suit jacket and blue jeans." The words bursted out of Potsie's mouth. He could barely breath now.

"What?" Richie poked his head out of his closet.

"He's wearing -- a suit jacket -- and blue -- jeans" Potsie was gasping for air. Scaling two walls in a row was hard to do.

"Oh no, he's really gone all out on this one." Richie sighed. He wasn't being the least bit sarcastic either.

Richie dug around his closet and pulled out a suit jacket, a blue and yellow striped tie and a pair of black pants. He changed into them quickly, knowing he didn't have much time left before Fonzie was coming to pick him up. He brushed his hair in the mirror and head down the stairs.

"Have fun." Potsie wheezed.

Richie slowly walked down the stairs. He sat on the end of the couch staring at the door.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Fonzie skipped down the stairs to pick up Richie. He stood outside the door for a moment and pondered whether or not he should knock. He slowly opened the door. Before it was even half-way open he could hear Richie shout goodbye to his parents. Richie bursted out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Eager to get there, hey Richie?"

Richie smiled nervously. Fonzie got on his bike. "Hop on."

Richie cautiously got on the back of Fonzie's bike. He wrapped his arms around Fonzie's jacket, and all of a sudden, his worries were gone. He knew everything was right. He pressed his cheek right against Fonzie's leather jacket and inhaled. It smelt so nice. Richie closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.

Unfortunately, he didn't have quite the same sentiments while approaching the house. Sure Fonzie was a great guy and anybody would be lucky to be with him, but in Richie's mind, everything was telling him that this isn't a good idea. What would everybody think? Sure Potsie knew and thought Richie was lucky, but what about the rest of his friends, what about Joanie, what about his parents? His parents would most definitely disapprove of this.

Fonzie unlocked the door to his friends house. Richie took a few deep breaths and followed Fonzie inside. "You haven't done anything wrong. Nothing has happened, nor is anything going to." Richie thought to himself.

Fonzie sat down on the couch. "Have a seat Red."

Richie looked around to see if there was anything else besides the couch to sit on. He sat down on the couch next to Fonzie. Fonzie smiled slightly.

"You know Fonz, I don't know if -- uh --." Fonzie scooted closer to Richie. Richie sat up and walked behind the couch.

Fonzie jumped up and quickly followed.

"I don't know Fonz.. It's all so.."

Fonzie pulled Richie close to him. "But Fonz, it's all.." Richie started again

Fonzie's lips collided with Richie's. Richie wanted to pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He finally knew what was right. 


End file.
